The present invention relates generally to surgical instruments and more particularly to implant holders and inserters for inserting implants into the body.
The spinal disk resides between adjacent vertebral bodies and allows for relative motion between the vertebrae in a healthy spine. With disease and/or degeneration, a spinal disk may become painful and/or mechanically insufficient warranting surgical fusion across the affected disk. Present methods of inserting a spinal implant or interbody spacer between adjacent vertebrae generally include the use of a holder and a secondary device for the delivery of the implant to the final location.